


Commitments

by crescentshadows19



Series: Slender Family One-Shots [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Slender Man Mythos, Slenderman-Fandom
Genre: Angst, Creepypasta, Drama, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22559641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescentshadows19/pseuds/crescentshadows19
Summary: He didn't promise her anything.Yet why did he feel so guilty?My first fanfiction.Originally posted in Deviantart on November 10, 2015
Relationships: Sexual Offenderman/Reader
Series: Slender Family One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623193
Kudos: 35





	Commitments

**Author's Note:**

> This was a big 'what if' Smexy had a heart kind of thing.  
> Reading this now, I truly acknowledge however that he's really out of character here but I decided to keep it as this was my first try on writing fanfiction. Still hope you guys will enjoy this.

“ **How many months do you plan on moping around**?”

His brother’s voice boomed all around the forest, all the way into the clearing where he was staying.

Sexual Offenderman groaned.

Had this been a different time and a different situation, he would’ve replied something witty and sarcastic to his youngest brother but not right now. Not while he was still mourning. He irritably took a big puff out of his last cigarette as he felt it go through his system. Although it didn’t help him physically, it slightly cleared his head of the depressing feelings that he’s been trying quench.

“Do you mind?” he snapped at his own brother.

The being didn’t flinch and just merely fixed his tie which was crooked. “ **Yes, I do mind** ,” he replied. “ **It has been months, we expect you to get over it**.” He ignored the blunt yet insensitive comment as he looked at the make-shift grave which he decorated with pretty red roses that had thorns all over.

He sighed as he ran his hand over his face. “What do you want from me?”

Slenderman almost exasperatingly folded his arms over his chest as if he was saying something obvious. “ **We want you to stop this**.” He gently gestured toward the grave with the nod of his head.

Anger seethed through Offender as he growled at his brother. “Stop this? Stop this?! How could I ever stop this damn feeling?! I never wanted to feel like this!” He punched the bark near him and the crunch resonated throughout the entire area. “Everywhere I go, anything that I do, there’s always that reminder of her and of what I didn’t do!” He snarled.

“ **And you regret meeting her**?” His brother’s calm voice asked.

He frowned at him. “What? No, I wouldn’t trade meeting her for anything; I would never do that.” He gingerly lifted his fist off the tree which resulted to it crumbling down with a thud. He flexed his injured fingers as it began to heal. “I don’t regret meeting her.”

He gazed toward the starless sky as he sunk down on the ground. It was like a night like this, he realized, when he last saw you. His hands clasped together as he groaned at the memory of that event began to replay on his head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

_“Hey, Smexy.”_

_She had embraced his back while she placed her head on the crook of his neck. “Hey, beautiful.” He grinned at her as he ruffled her hair._

_“Are you staying tonight?” She asked him in a whisper._

_“Sorry, I can’t, I have another date tonight.”_

_He saw a flash of jealousy and anger contort in her face but she then sighed into a mixture of resignation and sadness. “It’s okay, I understand.” She mumbled._

_It was weird for her to understand though. In spite of the fact that they’ve been a relationship for several months now, she had let him sleep with other people just because he felt like it. Not to mention he sometimes disappears for weeks without leaving a message and then all of a sudden pops out of nowhere. He sucks an uneasy breath as he lets go of her from their tight embrace._

_“See you later.” He gave her a quick kiss and began to stride toward the door._

_“See you.”_

_As he was about to open the door, she breathlessly mumbled a few words that stopped him dead._

_“I love you…”_

_His fingers lightly grazed the handle of the knob. He paused. She knows he can’t say those words back. He drifted from one person to another never staying with the same individual because he has no promises; he had no such commitments. Even when he married other people in the past, he treated them like nothing. So why should this change now? What makes **her** special?_

_He lingered for a moment at the door hesitating before he made his decision. He took a deep breath and finally chose to leave her there. Not knowing that it would be the last time he’d ever see her again._

_~~~~~~~~~_

He could never erase from his mind the disappointed look she gave him when he left. He slumped down deeper in the grass, feeling shame wash over him. “Damn it,” he clenched his jaw as his anger faded into melancholy. “Why was she killed when I wasn’t there?”

“ **We will never know that**.”

He had in all honesty, forgotten that his brother was still there.

“I know,” he raised himself up. “I’ve known that these past months.”

His brother quietly strode near the edge of the forest. “ **Shall we go? Our other brothers have been waiting long enough**.”

“Yeah, you go ahead; I’ll…catch up.”

The tall being finally left him alone in his much-desired solitude. He exhaled the last bit of his cigarette and crumpled it down to the ground. He stared at her grave before adding another rose.

“Bye... I’ll visit again sometime soon.” He muttered as he started to leave.

_“Bye…”_

He completely stopped dead in his tracks. He looked back but saw no one. He shook his head. ‘I’m probably hallucinating,’ he thought. ‘And yet…’ He walked back to the trail, his heart still heavy and laced with burdens. He took one last glance at the grave before leaving and murmured.

“I love you too…"


End file.
